In recent, development of media technology enables various functions of broadcasting receivers to enhance user convenience.
One of such the various functions is a last memory function. According to the last memory function, if a key is off, a last state of display means is recorded in a memory and if the key is on again, the display means is controlled to power on in the last state.
That is, a conventional broadcasting receiver adapts the last memory function. A power-key is switched off in a standby state of a display means and if a power-key is on, the standby state is maintained.
FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of the last memory function applied to the conventional broadcasting receiver.
In reference to FIG. 1, if a user inputs a power-key off in a standby state of a display means provided in the conventional broadcasting receiver, the display means is in an off mode (102). If the user inputs a power-on key again, the display means is in a standby state 103 again.
Then, the broadcasting receiver stores in the memory that the display means is in the standby state. If the user inputs power-key-on, the broadcasting receiver reads the stored state and operates the display means in a read state.